Second Mother
by Braiye
Summary: Alberta's thoughts while worriedly watching Rose in the chapel and Rose's thoughts on Alberta's comforting actions. Alberta helping Rose through ordeals. And the appearance of Janine shakes everything up.
1. Chapter 1

Alberta p.o.v.

I've known Rose ever since she was a baby. Her mom gave her to me to be raised by the academy. Even though I'm the one who has to punish her since I am head guardian, I love her like she is my own.

That is why my heart is breaking watching her try to act OK even though she is not. I've known for a while that she has feelings for Dimitri. Or had. Considering Dimitri was killed in the caves by the blonde strigoi. I want to help her but I don't know how.

And that is why I am secretly watching her in the chapel.

Rose p.o.v.

I know as I am sitting in the chapel, that Alberta is behind me watching. This action is more comforting than the action of my friends. It reminds me so much of Dimitri. Even though Alberta is the head guardian, she is also like my second mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Alberta p.o.v.

As I am standing there watching her, Rose turns around and gives me a small smile and I'm shocked. I did not think she knew I was here, but I take that smile as a sign and go and sit down next to Rose.

After sitting in comfortable silence for a while, I reach over and grab her hand and give it a tight squeeze. It might not seem like much but this is my show of support without words. I've lost friends to strigoi but I have never lost a lover. I would be absolutely heartbroken and hope I'd have someone there for me.

Rose p.o.v.

As Alberta squeezes my hand in comfort, I receive the feeling of motherly love. I never had my mom there as a shoulder to cry on. Alberta fills that hole in my heart.

I lose track of time but I feel Alberta get up next to me with my hand in hers. I sit there thinking she's going to drop my hand and leave but I feel her tug me. As I look up to her, she smiles and motions me to get up. So I do. We walk out of the chapel and across the courtyard. Not paying any attention we near the guardian dorms. She pulls me inside through the side door and up to my room.

I start to cry remembering that Dimitri will never do that again. When we walk in my room, Alberta gets me to take off my shoes and then she takes hers off. She moves me over to my bed and pulls me into a hug and lays us down.

I curl up into her and slowly fall asleep.

Alberta p.o.v.

As I watch Rose fall asleep, I promise to myself that I will help her through this ordeal and through any other that comes her way.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to say thank you to all my readers and to the ones who have given nice reviews about my story. Thanks!

Alberta p.o.v.

And have I ever had to help her through ordeals. From her talking back to Stan to depression, I've been by her side. Our relationship has grown to something I cherish greatly and some of the greatest times I have ever had has been with her. A routine has settled upon us: go to the chapel early morning, continue the training, breakfast, her going to classes-me guarding, lunch, rest of classes and guarding, more training, dinner, go back to chapel, bedtime.

Except that routine is about to be broken. Rose's mom, Janine, is coming to visit tomorrow. I have yet to tell Rose about the visit and I don't know how to approach the subject. But today is the day to do so.

Rose p.o.v.

Alberta has been the greatest support through the whole Dimitri problem. If she has not been by my side, I don't think I would be here right now. As we are walking to the chapel early this morning, I hear Alberta clear her throat to say something, so I give her my attention.

"Rose, I have to tell you something important" she let's out a sigh. "Your mom is coming to the school tomorrow." I just stare at her in shock. What the hell. This can't be happening, I'm not in the right state of mind to deal with her.

"Why didn't you tell me right when you had found out. Did you want to surprise me and make me feel worse."

"Do you really think I want to hurt you anymore" says Alberta angrily. "I know your mom left here telling you to get over it. Why do you think I started watching you in the chapel. I wanted to help and comfort you, as I have been doing. So don't get angry at me, get angry at your mom. I told her not to come."

I look at Alberta and see I had really hurt her. Gosh, now I feel horrible. Right as I'm about to say something to her, I am overcome with nausea.

"Alberta, there are strigoi on the campus" I say in a rushed manner knowing that she knows about my early warning system.

"Go get to Lissa and don't let her out of sight. Do you understand." I nod. "Good now go." And with that command, I'm off running, hearing Alberta shouting orders to the other guardians over her walkie talkie.

I hope she gets out of this fight safe, or the last thing I ever had said to her was mean and had hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4

Alberta p.o.v.

There were so many strigoi on the campus, to many for me to fight on my own. Backup is coming except there are shortages of guardians and miori come first, so I'm on my own for a while. I eventually fall into a pattern of killing the strigoi, but they are never ending and I'm getting tired.

As I'm battling my own strigoi, I here fighting going on beside me. Good, backup has arrived, not even looking to see who it is, we start taking down strigoi rapidly. Until I hear a shout and the person next to me is thrown for away and does not move. Crap.

And that's when I go flying through the air and hit the ground hard, and before I can even think, the strigoi is on top of me and is biting my neck. I let out a pained gasp, then a soft moan. After a minute of him drinking my blood, I'm floating on cloud nine not aware of anything. Then it all stops and I hear shouting and fighting going on around me. Someone picks me up and then everything is black.

Rose p.o.v.

I'm standing next to Lissa, making sure she is okay, while worrying about Alberta on top of it. I wish I never said the things I did. Alberta has been the biggest help to me and i just ruined it. I try to push these thoughts out of my head, and focus on guarding but its not working.

After a hour as passed, lockdown is finally released. I give Lissa a quick hug and then go running to the guardians, in hopes of finding Alberta. Everyone I pass does not know where she is, but I finally see Stan and go running to him.

"Guardian Alto, have you see Alberta. I need to talk to her" I ask.

"That's not going to happen any time soon, Guardian Petrov was taken to the infirmary and she was unconscious. I'm sorry."

And with that apology, he is off to guardian headquarters. Damn it, she's in the hospital. I start to make my way over there and when I arrive, I ask to see Guardian Petrov. No. That is the answer I am given and told only adults are allowed to see her. I'm about to fight my way into her room, when I'm grabbed from behind. I look and see Eddie pulling me out saying this will not help anything.

I sit outside to night time, and then precede to sneak in. I look into all the rooms and finally find Alberta. She is laying in bed looking so small and pale, and still unconscious. I grab her hand tightly, and sit there begging for her to wake up. Hours later, I lay my head down on our joined hands and fall into a restless sleep.

Alberta p.o.v.

Man, I feel like I've been hit with a truck. As I come to, I feel a heavy pressure on top of my hand. I look down and see Rose, clutching my hand, fast asleep. I smile softly, and run my other hand through her hair. Seconds later she jolts awake and takes in her surroundings.

"Rose, why don't you go to bed" I ask. She whips around and faces me, and let's out a sob.

"I'm so sorry about all the things I said. None of them were true and I'm a moron." Then she starts crying even harder. I tug her hand and manage to pull her on to my bed. She grabs me in a huge bear hug and doesn't let go. Slowly she starts to calm down and curls up into me.

"Hey, I forgive you. You were angry, its all okay" I whisper to her. Eventually, we both fall asleep, holding each other tightly.

And that is the first sight Janine sees when she walks into my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about my inactivity. I was just wondering if anyone is interested in an update? If so could you please let me know. Thanks

Braiye


	6. Chapter 6

Janine p.o.v

As I walk into the hospital towards Alberta's room, all I'm thinking about is how I can't wait to catch up with Alberta. We've always been really great friends, although she took her responsibility of watching Rose, a little too seriously. But as long as she remembers who Rose's real mother is and remains solely her guardian teacher, all will be fine.

I step into Alberta's room and the sight before me shocks and angers me greatly. There on the hospital bed lies Alberta with Rose cuddled up tightly against her. At this point I don't even care that they both are currently sleeping. I will destroy this relationship.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I **shout** at Rose. "Get the hell off that bed this instance. She is your teacher and you are disgracing the Hathaway name."

Rose p.o.v

I was sleeping peacefully wrapped up in Alberta's arms when all the sudden I'm startled awake by this ear piercing shout. There, in the doorway of the hospital room, is standing the angry presence of my mother. All I can understand is that she is yelling at me for sleeping in bed with Alberta and being a disgrace. I feel Alberta jump awake next to me. Good I think, maybe she can get this baboon to stop screaming.

Alberta p.o.v

I can not believe my eyes. It is the great Janine Hathaway standing there screeching like a howler monkey. And she is pissed!

"Stop screaming and speak normally." I say trying to calm her down.

"No! You bitch you are trying to steal my daughter from me and you will not win!" Janine shouts at me.

Before I can even get a word in, all I can do is watch in horror as Janine charges Rose and I. I'm able to throw an arm in front of Rose as...

Authors note

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and constructive criticism! I hope you like this chapter and I will update soon.

Braiye


End file.
